


C'est la fuckin vie.

by Shiruslayer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste-centric, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Jeśli stanąłbym na wprost pędzącego samochodu, powiedziałabyś mi kim, jesteś?





	C'est la fuckin vie.

W pokoju paliła się, stojąca na biurku, lampka, roztaczając wokół przyjemne, ciepłe światło. Reszta pomieszczenia wydawała się raczej chłodna, pomimo wszelkiego rozmiaru atrakcji - no bo kto mógłby poszczycić się rampą, ścianą wspinaczkową, automatami do gier czy kolekcją książek, płyt i gier, bijąca na głowę niejedną bibliotekę czy księgarnię. Marzenie każdego nastolatka z rodzaju tych, których prawdopodobnie nie spełnią przez całe swoje życie.

A mimo to nie chciał tam wracać.

Przykucnął na gzymsie budynku naprzeciwko okna swojego pokoju, starając się wyrównać oddech. Prawe ramię rwało go niemiłosiernie, tak, że prawie kulił się z bólu. Oberwał podczas potyczki z dzisiejszą ofiarą Władcy Ciem. W stroju Czarnego Kota mógł być o wiele bardziej wytrzymały, ale nie niezniszczalny. Nie powiedział nic Biedronce, poniekąd dlatego, że nie potrafiłby jej zmartwić, choć nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem nie była to obrona przed możliwym zlekceważeniem przez Kropeczkę. W końcu ona też musiała znosić obicia, rany, robiła to dużo dzielniej niż on. Myśl o tym, że opatruje się kompletnie sama, wkuwał mu szpilę w serce.

Otrząsnął się. Biedronka była od niego dużo sprytniejsza i uważniejsza, więc o wiele rzadziej zostawała skrzywdzona. Na pewno na częstsze zbieranie ran bitewnych przez Czarnego Kota miało wpływ to, że nieraz rzucał się wprost pod ciosy przeciwnika, żeby tylko ją obronić.

Ramię przeszył taki ból, że aż zgrzytnął zębami.

_Tylko bez szwów, nie chcę się znowu tłumaczyć przed ojcem, skąd te blizny i siniaki._

Jasne, zasłaniał się szermierką, a czasem wypadkiem podczas ratowania miasta przez Niezwykłą Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Takie tłumaczenia często przechodziły, chyba że miał mieć sesję zdjęciową następnego dnia, wtedy w domu zaczynał się prawdziwy armagedon i ojciec znów groził mu zakazem chodzenia do szkoły. Aktualnie brzmiało to już dość śmiesznie, bo skończył gimnazjum, a trzy tygodnie temu, w prawie niezmienionym składzie, przeszedł do liceum ogólnokształcącego. Ciekawe, czy Biedronka też już zaczęła szkołę średnią.

Kolejne ukłucie bólu. Czarny Kot spojrzał na pokój Adriena z wyrzutem. Z jednej strony może i był wygodną, złotą klatką, ale z drugiej nic nie mogło go uczynić szczęśliwszym niż Miraculum oraz moce, które otrzymał w pakiecie.

Z trzeciej zaś strony, w łazience czekały na niego igły, płyn dezynfekujący i nić dentystyczna, którą zakładał prowizoryczne szwy. Podejrzał to w jakimś serialu, jak na razie sprawdzało się znakomicie.

Wskoczył przez uchylone okno, a gdy wyszeptał formułkę „Plagg, chowaj pazury”, poczuł się, jakby ciężkie łańcuchy znów zapięły się na jego nadgarstkach, kostkach i szyi.

Przystanął, nasłuchując kroków, jednak najwidoczniej jego pojawienie się w pokoju nie wzbudziło żadnych reakcji.

\- Rusz się dzieciaku - głos Plagga wyrwał go z trybu czujki. - Nie mamy całej nocy, a to... - wskazał drobną łapką zakończoną miniaturowymi pazurkami na prawe ramię Adriena.

Cięcie nie było głębokie, ale dość długie i krzywe. Kolejne do kolekcji. Skóra wokół rany nabrzmiała i nabrała niezdrowo sinej barwy.

\- To trzeba będzie to przemyć, żeby nie wdało się zakażenie - mruknął Adrien.

\- I zaszyć - dodał Plagg, odlatując gdzieś w czasie, gdy młody Agreste szykował istotne dla całej operacji przyrządy.

Wrócił z serem, co kompletnie nie zdziwiło Adriena, próbującego nawlec nić dentystyczną na ucho od cienkiej, lekko zagiętej igły. Szło mu raczej kiepsko, szczególnie, że jego wiodącą ręką była również ta przecięta.

\- Daj to - burknął Plagg, podlatując do Adriena i wyciągając mu igłę spomiędzy warg, o mało co nie robiąc mu przy tym dziury w policzku.

\- Odwal się - spróbował odebrać mu igłę, ale jego kwami był po prostu za szybki.

W końcu dał za wygraną i pozwolił Plaggowi nawlec nić, przy czym starożytne stworzenie, które pewnie przeżyło nie jedno, klęło, jak przysłowiowy szewc. Adrien większość przekleństw podłapał właśnie od swojego kwami, ponieważ żadne slangowe wyzwiska Nino nie mogły się równać z Plaggową “chędożoną twoją macią” czy pełnym zaangażowania zawołaniem „Na pohybel skurwysynom!”.

W tym czasie przemył ranę i usiadł spokojnie na krześle, czekając, aż jego kwami przejdzie do działania.

\- To na trzy? - zapytał go, na co Adrien tylko skinął głową. - Raz…

Igła została oczywiście wbita na dwa, przez co zasyczał, jakby ktoś oblał mu ramię wrzątkiem.

Pierwszy szew zawsze bolał najbardziej, kolejne, znosił już łatwiej. Siedział w milczeniu, nie chciał przeszkadzać w pełni skupionemu Plaggowi. Zitytowanie go mogło grozić znalezieniem na swoim ramieniu szwów układających się w niewybredne wyzwiska albo bardzo szczegółowy wizerunek męskiego członka.

\- No! - zakrzyknął Plagg. - Wygląda całkiem, całkiem. Marnuję się jako twój kwami.

\- Jasne, powinieneś iść na medycynę i zostać chirurgiem.

\- Zważając na to, że mogę przeniknąć przez każdą powierzchnię, to mógłbym zszywać od środka.

Adrien aż się wzdrygnął na samą myśl.

\- Babranie się w czyichś wnętrznościach i pływanie w treściach żołądkowych, mniam.

\- Zawiązać ci jelita w supeł, czy się w końcu zamkniesz? Gdzie mój ser, lekarze mają pokaźną pensję, mi należy się chociaż jeden camembert.

Adrien pokręcił głową, ale ruszył w kierunku małej lodówki, w której trzymał głównie energetyki i ser. Gdy jego kwami zaczął pożerać okropnie śmierdzący krążek, młodszy Agreste przejrzał się w lustrze i z irytacją  stwierdził, że zdążył ubrudzić koszulkę krwią, zdjął ją powolnym ruchem, nie chciał uszkodzić szwów, i rzucił gdzieś w kąt. Rzucił się na łóżko i spojrzał w sufit.

Powoli zaczynał czuć pozostałe obrażenia, prawdopodobnie zrobią mu się sińce na żebrach, był też ciekawy, czy będzie miał jutro zakwasy. Spojrzał na rampę, zastanawiając się, kiedy ostatni raz z niej skorzystał. Z pewnością była jeszcze w użytku nim zaczął chodzić do szkoły, teraz tylko czasem jeździł na niej Nino, gdy przychodził spędzić z nim trochę czasu. Osobiście, Adrien nienawidził swojego pokoju. Każda z rzeczy, która była marzeniem niejednego dzieciaka, była odpowiedzią ojca na jego próby wydostania się z domu.

Po śmierci jego matki, Pan Agreste zamknął się w swoim gabinecie, pozostawiając Adriena w rękach Nathalie i idealnie poukładanego terminarza. Posiadłość, w której mieszkał przestała być domem, zmieniając się w więzienie, z którego prawie nie wychodził. Lekcje odbywały się w domu, z którego Adrien wypuszczali go jedynie na sesje zdjęciowe, co zdarzało się nie częściej niż trzy razy w miesiącu. Był uziemiony, ciągle chodził po posiadłości całkiem sam, przez co zaczynał powoli świrować. No bo ile można nie rozmawiać z nikim, nie śmiać się, nie żyć.

Co nie znaczy, że nie próbował, ale wygrana z ojcem wydawała się po prostu niemożliwa.

Zaczął od prostego: Tato, chciałbym zacząć uczyć się chińskiego. Liczył na zajęcia w grupie, a nawet jeśli miałyby być to lekcje indywidualne, to chociaż poza domem. Och, jakże się przeliczył. Ojciec stwierdził, że rzeczywiście dodatkowe zajęcia z języka mu się przydadzą, a nauczyciel przychodził do jego pokoju. Adrien nie mógł się już za bardzo z tego wymigać, więc zaczął się uczyć. Spróbował więc innej dziedziny, celując w szermierkę. Okazało się, że ich salon jest wystarczający dla samotnych potyczek z trenerem.

Koszykówka? Zamontujemy ci kosz w pokoju. Kino? Wieczorem przyjedzie ciężarówka z ogromnym telewizorem i stertą płyt z najnowszymi filmami. Wyjście na automaty z grami? Jutro będą stać u ciebie w pokoju. Biblioteka? Nie synu, biblioteka przyjdzie do ciebie.

Każda z tych rzeczy była jedynie dowodem na to, jak ciężko uciec z więzienia, gdy jest ono jednocześnie domem. Adrien próbował nawiązać jakieś znajomości w internecie, ale nie szło mu to najlepiej. Jego oficjalne social media były prowadzone przez specjalną firmę, więc zaczął zupełnie anonimowo poznawać odmęty internetu, przy czym okazało się, że nie był na bieżąco z aktualnymi tematami. W wolnych chwilach, których nie zostało mu znowuż tak dużo, przez swoje próby wydostania się z domu, aby kogoś poznać, maniakalnie oglądał filmy superbohaterskie i anime, co jakiś czas odpalając gry i zatapiając się w wirtualnych światach na całe godziny.

Chciał ucieczki, wolności i chwili bycia sobą. Pragnął kogoś bliskiego, kogoś, kto go wysłucha, z kim będzie mógł się szczerze śmiać. Przede wszystkim brakowało mu mamy, osoby, która przez tak wielką część jego życia była mu powierniczką i przyjaciółką. Dzisiaj, cztery lata po jej śmierci, znosił to łatwiej, co nie znaczyło, że ból zelżał choć trochę. Po prostu nauczył się żyć z dziurą w sercu.

Dzień, w którym rozpoczął szkołę i otrzymał swoje miraculum, był tym najważniejszym w całym jego życiu. Zasmakował w końcu wolności, poczuł jak to jest być sobą i przede wszystkim poznał Ją.

Biedronka, Kropeczka, jego Pani, miłość i jedyny obiekt westchnień.

Adrien nie potrafił i nawet nie zamierzał się oszukiwać, że od prawie trzech lat jest zakochany na zabój w dziewczynie, o której nie wie nic. Nie poznał nawet jej imienia, jej ulubionego jedzenia, koloru, nie wiedział, które filmy ją smucą, a które przyprawiają o niekontrolowane ataki śmiechu. Jedyny strzępek informacji, to ten, że jest ktoś inny. Pytał o niego wiele razy, potrzebował wiedzieć, w czym jest od niego gorszy. Ten _ktoś_ stał się dla niego niemal taką samą obsesją, jak sama Biedronka, jednak odkrywanie jego tożsamości szło mu tak samo źle.

Poczuł jak Plagg układa się na jego klatce piersiowej i zawija w kłębek. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy z kwami wydobyło się ciche mruczenie.

Wszyscy naokoło znajdowali sobie partnerów, rozstawali się i schodzili, ale przynajmniej mieli jakieś życie romantyczne. To Adriena opierało się głównie na przeglądaniu Biedrobloga i wzdychaniu do co lepszych ujęć kobiety jego marzeń. Na samą myśl o nich musiał nakryć twarz poduszką. Nie pomogło, za to zrobiło mu się jeszcze cieplej, do granicy wytrzymania. Był tak żałosny, że ledwo wytrzymywał we własnym ciele.

Najostrożniej jak potrafił zdjął z siebie Plagga i położył go na kołdrze. Wstał i przeszedł się kilka razy po pokoju, jednak myśli dalej biegały po jego głowie szybciej niż Alix przemieniona w Czasołamaczkę.

Nie chciał być tym typowym stalkerem Biedronki, który kolekcjonuje wszystkie jej zdjęcia, szuka niewybrednych przeróbek na stronach dla dorosłych i komplementuje jedynie jej ciało. Nie zakochał się w jej pięknych oczach, delikatnych dłoniach, drobnych piegach, które pojawiały na jej słodkim nosie po kilku słonecznych tygodniach, czy idealnie wysportowanej, ale wciąż krągłej sylwetce. Nie, to przyszło dużo później.

Poruszyła go jej odwaga i poświęcenie. Jej kompas i kręgosłup moralny. Jej troska i każde słowo emanujące dobrem, które spływało również na niego, dzięki czemu Adrien czuł jak powoli staje się coraz lepszym człowiekiem. Była jego motywacją, inspiracją, powodem do wstawania z łóżka i walczenia ze złem. Bez niej czuł się nikim.

Jego anioł nie miał skrzydeł a kropki.

W dniu w którym otrzymali miracula, Biedronka stała się jego przewodnikiem po świecie. Pamiętał jej pierwsze, kiedy to miała w sobie jeszcze sporo niepewności. Wszystko to zniknęło bardzo szybko, zastąpione poczuciem obowiązku i niesamowitą skutecznością. To, że Władca Ciem jeszcze się nie poddał, musiało wynikać z kompletnego szaleństwa. Albo ten człowiek nie miał nic do stracenia, ale Adrien wolał z nim nie sympatyzować. W końcu był tym złym, człowiekiem krzywdzącym lud Paryża i, przede wszystkim, jego ukochaną.

Dochodziła północ, a on miał następnego dnia na ósmą. Przebrał się w piżamę, uważając na szwy i położył się obok Plagga, delikatnie głaszcząc go między uszami. Nigdy nie odważyłby się, żeby zrobić to, gdy kwami nie spał, no chyba, że chciałby zarobić szramę na twarzy. Ciche mruczenie go uspokajało, powoli utulając do snu.

Nigdy nie zebrał się, aby powiedzieć jej “kocham cię”. Próbował wiele razy, szczególnie w każde walentynki, ale albo coś im przerywało, albo zostawał przemieniony w niewolnika akumy, albo zwyczajnie tchórzył. Odrzucała jego flirt wiele razy, powiedziała mu o tym _kimś_ , ale dopóki **te** słowa Adrien zostawił w sobie, miał jeszcze szczątki nadziei, że to wszystko potoczy się inaczej.

W końcu Biedronka miała przynosić szczęście.

**Author's Note:**

> No i witam ponownie. Tym razem z nowym fandomem, moją ostatnią fascynacją. Miraculum skradło mi duszę i nawet się tego nie wstydzę. Mam nadzieję, że "C'est la fuckin vie" spodoba się zarówno moim stałym czytelnikom, jak i tym całkiem nowym, których serdecznie witam.
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim testowym czytelnikom i najukochańszej Karo, która zbetowała cały tekst.
> 
>  
> 
> Bug out!


End file.
